


halloween love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Background Relationships, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Halloween Costumes, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, high school romance, one sided Angelmakershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Everyone in this fanfic is 16 excluding Haru. Haru is 14. It's Halloween and everyone is assuming that Aoi like yusaku, But she does not.  Will Aoi find her true love?    contains Haru x Aoi  , one sided yusaku x Aoi and background shippings. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.   cotains sonic references  of Tails and Cosmo.  This is a au fanfic.





	halloween love

Den City High School was having a halloween themed dance tonight. Yusaku and friends was very happy to take about the dance excluding Aoi zaizen. Takeru said " I am taking Kiku as my date. we are both planning to dress up as angels.". Naoki shima said " I am going with Miyu, she said I am cute.". Yusaku said " I am the planner of the event. Aoi, are you going?'. Aoi said " I am not going" Naoki said " she don't wanna go because she can't go with yusaku because he is the planner.". Yusaku blushed. Aoi said " I don't like yusaku in that way.". Takeru said " come on Aoi, we know you have romantic feelings for yusaku.". Aoi said " I do not have romantic feelings for him. He is a good friend. But I don't like him in that way.". Naoki shima said " you are hiding your feelings for yusaku because you are shy.". Aoi walked out. Naoki shima said " that confirms it". Yusaku said " I belive she still likes me in a romantic way.

Aoi was walking in the hallway while 14 year old ai Haru in a Tails outfit was handing out free candy to everyone. Aoi saw Haru and she walked up to Haru blushing and saying " you look cute in that outfit". Haru blushed and said " thanks, how are you doing?". Aoi said " it's ok, everyone is just assuming I am in love with yusaku. I am not in love with yusaku. But people thinking I am hiding my feelings. I do like someone in a romantic way. But it's not him." Haru said " I hope you find your love. I do have romantic feelings for a girl, but I am don't think I am ready yet.". Aoi said " are you going to the dance?". Haru said " No, I am not going because I am not a fan of dances.". Aoi said " can I tell you who I am love with?". Haru said " I don't mind if you are ok with it.". Aoi said while blushing " It's you, Haru". Haru blushed hard and said " you love me?". Aoi said " yes, will you me my Tails and I will be your Cosmo?". while dressing up as Cosmo from sonic x , who was Tails's main romantic interest. Haru said while blushing " I love you, Aoi" kissing Aoi on the lips . Aoi gently pushed Haru into the lockers to continue their kissing and cute romantic scene to each other.

Spectre saw someone dressed as Cosmo and Someone dressed as Tails was having a romantic scene. spectre ran to yusaku and said to him " I seen someone in a Tails outfit kissing someone in a Cosmo outfit. Yusaku said " what does the outfits matter?". Naoki shima said "one of the biggest Tails shipping is Tails x cosmo. So that symbolize a couple's love.". Yusaku, Spectre and the others ran to the location where Spectre was talking about. What they saw was shocking.

They saw Aoi in a Cosmo outfit kissing Haru in a Tails outfit in a romantic way. Aoi said " This is my best halloween ever." while still kissing Haru on the lips . Haru said " This is my 1st and best halloween" while still kissing Aoi on the lips. Spectre said " why does she have to dress as a plant?". Aoi and Haru heard that and turned away to see Spectre, Naoki, Takeru and Yusaku who watched their romantic scene. " uhh..." Haru and Aoi blushed super hard. The bell ringed a second later meaning it was time to leave School. " We gotta go." Haru and Aoi said while holding hands and leaving the school. Everyone was speechless that Haru and Aoi was a couple.

Haru walked Aoi home while holding her hand and said " I love you, Aoi" while kissing her in a romantic way. Aoi said " I love you, Haru" while holding his hand and kissing him in a romantic way.


End file.
